Un simple pari
by I'mNotAnAngel22
Summary: Jusqu'où un simple pari peut-il mener ? Notre chère Eleven Clouds ne va pas tarder à le savoir... [Mahyar x Eleven Clouds] [Mahyaleven]


_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je présente ici ma toute première Fanfiction (autant sur ce fandom qu'en écriture ^^'). Je l'ai écrite à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de l'une de mes meilleures amies en 2h30 et voilà ce que ça donne._  
 _N'hésitez pas à laissez une review ^^_  
 _Enjoy_

* * *

 _ **Un simple pari**_

« - On parie ? »  
Derrière son écran la jeune fille, les lunettes baissés, le regard circonspect et un sourcil pointé vers le ciel attendait patiemment la réponse de son interlocuteur.  
« - Mais je n'attends que ça ma chère Elevenclouds :P »  
Le smiley la fit sourire, une nouvelle fois il ne la croyait pas. En effet depuis ce fameux live ou il l'avait inconsciemment défié, ils échangeaient régulièrement par MP pariant pour tout et n'importe quoi et ce soir justement, c'était le cas.

Tout avait commencé par un message de Mahyar lui demandant en rigolant ce qu'il en était de sa récompense à leur premier pari ; c'est que il commençait à être à court de café et ne serait pas contre un réapprovisionnement gratuit de son précieux breuvage.

Ce à quoi elle avait répliqué :  
« - Tu veux pas que je vienne te l'apporter jusque chez toi aussi xD ? » qui lui avait valu un « - même pas cap ^^ » de la part de son MJ préféré. Après un temps de réflexion elle renvoya :

« - C'est noté, attends toi à me voir débarquer sur Lyon, demain dans la journée ;) sur ce je doit te laisser cher maître, mon lit m'appelle, bonne et soyeuse nuit a toi. » Et sans attendre de réponse elle se déconnecta de la conversation.

Le lendemain après-midi, une fois sur le parvis de la gare de Saint-Priest elle n'affichait plus une mine aussi confiante que la veille devant son ordinateur, elle se demandait même si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.  
« - Il va clairement me prendre pour une folle, jamais je n'aurais du venir, qu'est ce que je fait maintenant ? Je repart en sens inverse ? »  
Elle se flagella mentalement,  
« - Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Mey, tu vas pas faire demi tour si proche du but, et en plus de ça tu lui as acheté son foutu café. Allez on se reprend ma belle. »  
Elle saisi son portable et lui tapa rapidement un MP pour le notifier de sa présence comme prévu et lui demanda par la même occasion si il venait la retrouver ou si elle devait le rejoindre quelque part. Quelques minutes plus tard son téléphone vibra :  
« - Ok, ne bouges pas j'arrive. »  
Cette simple réponse suffit à la faire paniquer encore plus et a la transformer en pivoine ce qui imposa qu'elle s'assoit pour reprendre sa respiration et se calmer. Reprenant son portable pour lui répondre juste un « ok », elle eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant la date du jour :  
« - Putain mais en plus c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qui m'a pris bordel. »  
Elle se surpris pourtant a espérer qu'il s'en souvienne puisqu'elle se rappelait clairement lui en avoir parler il y a de ça quelques jours.

Après une vingtaine de minutes qui lui parurent des heures, elle vit se dessiner au loin une silhouette familière : veste sombre, pantalon noir, une casquette du Hellfest vissé sur la tête d'où s'échappait des dreads rebelles et sans oublier ce bouc si caractéristique qui ornait son menton. Il semblait la chercher des yeux elle lui fit donc un petit signe timide de la main et il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire malicieux collé au visage :  
« - Tu as vraiment fais le déplacement juste pour m'apporter ma récompense alors » dit-il en avisant les paquets qu'elle tenait à la main.  
« - Tu m'impressionnes, réellement je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses tout ce chemin juste pour me voir. Allez viens pour la peine je vais t'en payer un café, suis moi. »

Après quelques mètres, elle osa enfin ouvrir la bouche :

« - Au fait...euh... », elle commença à rougir, « - C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ... »

Il se frappa le front :

« - Mais oui j'allais oublier »

Il se retourna, s'approcha d'elle, pris son menton entre ses doigts et, avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de réagir, l'embrassa...  
Il rompit l'échange quelques secondes plus tard, la fixant de son regard noir comme la nuit et dit d'une voix grave et profonde, un sourire étirant ses lèvres :  
« - Joyeux anniversaire ».


End file.
